Raph and April: The Fight
by eno1988
Summary: Feeling a little sentimental towards Raph and April, so I decided to write a little one shot about them. This would take place sometime in Raph and April: The Beginning.


She was angry at him and he knew it all too well. He had acted like a jackass and he knew better. April had slammed the bedroom door in his face and she began to toss her clothes out of her suitcase, creating more chaos than cleanliness in her frustrated mood. She had been gone for a few days on her work get away which was completely ridiculous in her mind, but she was already an outcast at work anyway so she went begrudgingly. Raphael knew he could trust her. She had made it more than clear that she was where she wanted to be, but he couldn't help himself when he saw it. So, here's how he screwed up:

He was propped up in April's living room waiting for her text that she was almost home. The TV was keeping him company while he nervously rolled the toothpick around in his mouth. They hadn't been away from each other this long since they had begun their relationship and it was killing him, even though he was trying to play it tough in front of his brothers. None of them knew how many times he had snuck out of the lair to sleep in her bed and then come back early before morning training. His phone buzzed in his hand he looked quickly. Sure enough it was his April and he made his way up to the rooftop to watch for her to walk up.

He leaned impatiently over the edge of her building when he heard her boots clicking on the concrete. He smiled until he saw Vern walking with her. He was smiling at her the way Raph did while she walked beside him and he was carrying her suitcase. Her long auburn hair was flowing behind her in the breeze and her yellow jacket hugged her arms. They made it to her door stoop and April was digging out her keys and Vern stayed close.

"I had fun this last week at the retreat. I'm glad you showed up." Vern said obviously trying to make a move.

April snorted, "It was definitely a work getaway, I guess it was nice to get out in the country for a bit. Ah ha, found them!" She exclaimed bringing her head back up just in time to see Vern moving in. April's eyes grew large and backed into the wall, "Um, well, Vern, thanks for making sure I made it home." She said shoving her hand into his to shake it roughly shaking him out of his trance.

Vern awkwardly cleared his throat, "Ah, yes, well, you can never be too safe can you, O'Neil. Lots of eerie characters about New York. So, I'll see you at the salt mines."

April turned the key and pushed open the door, "Good night, Vern." She said as she dragged her suitcase in.

"You need me to take that up for you?" He asked about to follow her in without an answer.

"No thanks, Vern. Night." April said as the door closed in his face.

April shook her head and sighed as she made her way to the elevator. Now that Vern wasn't in her ear so she could focus on Raph waiting on the other side of the door. She unlocked the door and shoved her suitcase in and shut the door behind her with her foot.

"Babe? I'm home." April gleamed as she walked into the living room and she saw Raph in the kitchen to her right, "Hey!" She smiled and ran over to him and wrapped her arms around his neck, but she realized he wasn't reciprocating her hug. Her brow furrowed and she pulled back to look at him, "What's wrong, Raph? Is everyone okay?"

Raph huffed, "I saw Vern walked you home."

A confused look came over her face, "He gave me a ride from Grand Central. It was late and you know how the subway is."

"I saw the way he was looking at you and I saw him try to kiss you." He almost growled.

April's confusion was turning to hot headedness, "Vern always looks at me that way as you know and I stopped him because you know how I feel!" April turned away from him and slipped her jacket off and tossed it on the sofa.

"Why did you let him bring you home? I could have met you and brought you Did something happen while you were gone?" Raph argued.

April was beginning to fume, "Because we were already at the station and he had the van there. It was quicker so I could get back to you without risking you being seen!" She threw her arms up in frustration, "You know, I've been gone for days at a work thing that I didn't want to go to and you insisted I go because it would look better for me, so I went! And now it sounds like you're accusing me of being interested in Vern because he acting like himself! You jackass!" April stomped over to heavy suitcase and began dragging it toward her room, "I cannot believe you! I have missed you for days and this is how you act when I get home." She continued to struggle with her suitcase, "And it's only making me angrier that I live in the dark ages and don't own a rolling suitcase because I can't get away from you quick enough.

Raph sighed as it began to set in how stupid he just behaved. He walked over to her and reached for her suitcase, "Let me get that for you."

She slapped his hand away, "No, I don't want your help! Apparently, I'm not trustworthy enough to keep it in my pants until I come back to my boyfriend, so why would you want to help me."

"Jesus, April, I didn't mean it like that!" He tried to explain.

She walked backwards into her bedroom far enough to kick her suitcase in, "You shouldn't have meant anything because it should have never left your mouth!" April slammed her door and the tossing began.

So that's what led Raph to the couch for a while as he listened to April have her time to chill out and took the time to replay how quickly he jumped to conclusions and should have gone about that situation differently. He was sure she thought he had left, but he wasn't going to because he figured it would probably make it worse.

It was finally silent in April's room. Raph took a deep breath and went to knock on her door.

"Yes?" She asked curtly.

"Will you open the door, please?" He replied in his gruff voice.

After a second he heard a calming sigh and the door cracked and her face appeared.

"I'm sorry I'm stupid." He offered immediately.

"And what else?" April questioned prompting him to add more.

"And I'm sorry I forgot that I can trust you no matter what." He added sincerely and her eyes softened.

April leaned her head against the doorframe, "Raph, I don't know what else to do, but you have to know I'm here with you. We are together, end of story. You have to get a grip on this situation. When I got home, I was so excited and I was ready for you to just scoop me up and take me to bed with you, but you acted like a jackass instead. I've never cheated on anybody and I wouldn't do that to you."

"I know and that's all I wanted, too. I just saw him and it hit me the wrong way because I hadn't seen you and jealousy got me. This still isn't real to me, babe." He explained as he fidgeted with the hem of her t-shirt.

"Well, it's not all that real to me either. It's not like I've dated someone like you before." She smiled, "But I knew you would be here waiting on me and I thought my heart was going to pound out of my chest."

Raph grinned that same grin he had under the bridge that day so long ago. That grin of astonishment that someone cared for him like this. That someone besides his family loved him, "Can I come in?"

"Ye-" Before she even got the word out, Raph cut her off with a kiss. He scooped her up and carrying her to the bed. His large arms kept him hovering over her as he kissed her into a sweet oblivion. She melted into him and she knew that if he did that every time they had a fight, he would get away with anything, but she wasn't going to tell him that.


End file.
